


Toast

by froggbones



Series: Love me Tender [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: There was nothing like a toaster interrupting your second kiss.





	Toast

There was nothing like a toaster interrupting your second kiss.

Peko had leaned in and was just about to kiss him when the toaster went off and the cooked bread popped up out of the machine. The girl ended up getting spooked so badly that she fell forward and banged her forehead right into Fuyuhiko's.

"Ah!"

"Shit!"

As a result, the yakuza spilled his glass of water and dropped the glass on the floor, but he had managed to catch Peko by the arms somehow, which was a plus. Unfortunately she looked pretty embarrassed about that. She was quick to get up.

"My apologies," she muttered hurriedly and started brushing herself off. "That was unintentional."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay." He couldn't help chuckling at their misfortune, but Peko looked really flustered. She was fast to pull the toast from the toaster and set it on a plate. She brought it over and then went to get a dustpan to clean up the broken glass.

"Jeez.. I'm really sorry about that, Peko. I didn't expect the toaster to go off."

"That's alright. Neither did I. It's okay." Peko was already cleaning up the glass, but her face was a bright red. It looked like she was obviously trying to forget about what just happened and attempting to repress the fact that her first attempt at kissing a boy was ruined by a kitchen appliance.

She'd just have to try again later.

"Look, Peko, if you want to talk about it-"

"I'm alright, thank you."

Great.

They'd have another chance later, Fuyuhiko supposed, but it would've been nice to have happened now. Fucking toaster, ruining the moment. He had the sudden urge to scrap the thing. That'll teach it. Wait, what was he thinking? It was a toaster. Peko had set the timer anyway, but neither of them had exactly expected to confess their love for each other at ten thirty in the morning.

Fuck.

He wouldn't pester her. The last thing he needed was to make her even more uncomfortable than she was now, because that was obvious as all hell. Poor girl.

Oh, well. They had all day. It wasn't like he had any plans besides trying to not pass out from the killer pain in his head from the night before. They could just work their way up to a do-over. That was right. They both knew how each other felt. It was bound to happen eventually. 

They'd just have to try again later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Submit prompts to @dangandingus on Tumblr! <3


End file.
